Priceless
by Dream-chan
Summary: Sequel to 'Worthy'--->Dakemi prepares for his wedding day, but not without some fatherly advice from his Papa Dai! Hope u like minna ^_^


Author's Notes:  
  
After looking at the dismal response to 'Small Wonder' ::sighing, throwing fic into the garbage:: I started looking at some of my other stories to see what I could do to make that fic better. Lo and behold I come across an old fic of mine and read the reviews for it. Instantly my muse bit me in the ass and demanded that I type out this little ficlet. So for those that wanted a sequal to 'Worthy', your wishes are granted ^_~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Digimon: Digital Monsters is owned by too many corporations to name right now...the most important thing you need to know that it's not mine...yet ^_~  
  
  
"dialogue"  
/thoughts/  
  
  
  
Priceless   
by Dream-chan  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Today was the big day.  
  
  
He was going to marry the person that had held his heart for so long.  
  
His friend.  
  
His lover.  
  
His partner....for life.  
  
  
  
So why did he feel nauseous and sick to his stomach?  
  
  
"Kemi, are you feeling okay?" came the concerned question, a comforting hand placed on his shoulder. Jumping a little, he turned around to look see his father, Motomiya-Takaishi Daisuke staring at him with knowing eyes. Turning back to the mirror, he managed a strained smile while trying to adjust the red rosebud in the lapel of his cream tuxedo jacket.   
  
"Like a hive of wasps are playing tag in my stomach." he replied nervously, meeting the amused expression on the older man's face reflected in the mirror.  
  
As he looked at the handsome man in front of him, Daisuke began to think back to the time that Dakemi had come into his life.   
  
  
It had been about five years after their commitment ceremony and they had finally learned that their petition to adopt a child had been approved. He remembered the nervousness and anxiety he felt as they drove to the child welfare agency, wondering if this was the right thing to do. Then, he remembered seeing little Dakemi, standing there in front of them, looking brave and lost at the same time. Kneeling down with Takeru beside him he asked the young boy, "Do you know who we are?"  
  
With a slow smile and a strong shake of his head, chibi Dakemi walked into Daisuke's arms and rested his head on his shoulder, his acceptance clear. "My new Daddies."   
  
Letting go of the fond memories, Daisuke just watched his son fidget some more, knowing that he had to work out this out or else he would go crazy. Feeling sympathy for the young man in front of him, he gave his shoulder a gently squeeze. "That bad, huh?"  
  
  
"No, it's worse but that was the closest I could get..." the nervous groom replied, ruining the job his Uncle Yama had done on the rumpled bow-tie.  
  
  
"Hey, we still have time before the ceremony starts. Do you want to talk about it?" he offered, knowing that the young man before him looked like he was in need of a quick therapy session.  
  
  
Catching his father's gaze in the mirror once again, he calmly asked, "What is there to talk about?"  
  
/Maybe because you're shaking like you have fever and your face has the same green color of guacamole/ came the dry thought, Daisuke carefully watching as his son as he sat down in the chair a few feet away.  
  
Hating himself for asking, but hoping to get the right answer, Daisuke asked seriously "Dakemi, are you sure that you want to marry Niishi?"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Dakemi sighed heavily. He should have known that this would be brought up again. "Haven't you already asked me that question before?"  
  
"And what is your answer?" his father pressed, seeing his son's irritation rise, but ignoring it for the time being.  
  
"The same it was the first time and every other time after that. I love Shi-chan Papa, and there is nothing that is going to change that."   
  
"Good, cause I don't think Midori would appreciate if your cold feet got the best of you..." Daisuke laughed, reminding Dakemi of the stern warning he received from Niishi's very over-protective older sister, which she reminded him of on her monthly visits to their apartment.  
  
  
Once it was quiet again, he shot his son one more concerned glance, wanting to make sure everything was alright for his son. "Now, do you feel a little better?"  
  
  
"I guess. With all the preperations and things going on, I nver really sat back and thought about it. Now that I'm here, I guess I'm...."  
  
"Scared?"   
  
"Shitless."  
  
"I know that feeling all too well." Daisuke laughed, thinking of his own wedding day.   
  
"What are you talking about? You are the bravest person I know. When I was younger, I used to believe that you could do anything." his son replied, the sincerity in his tone clearly evident.  
  
"You know that you have just given this old man a great ego boost, right?" Daisuke smirked, trying to get out of trip down Memory Lane.  
  
"And you are going to tell me what you meant by that or do I have to tell Dad who really broke that Tiffany lamp that Uncle Yama gave him?" the groom replied shrewdly, familiar with the stalling tactic his father was using. He seen it happen too many times between his parents.  
  
  
"I knew letting your Aunt Jun babysit you when you were young was a bad idea." Daisuke shook his head ruefully, stopping once he noticed the stressed look on his son's face. Switching into a serious mood, he sat down across from his son and began to spin his tale. "As you well know, me and your father were together for a long time before we decided to commit ourselves to each other. Before the accident, we felt that just being together was enough for the both of us."  
  
  
"Accident?"  
  
  
Leaning back into the plush seat, Daisuke continued, "It was our senior year at university. Everything was going well for us. We were on track to graduate that year, and our relationship was better than before, until our little bubble of happiness was rudely busted. I remember getting a phone call from the hospital late one night, telling me that Keru had been in an accident, and that I was to come down immediately."  
  
"How did it happen?"  
  
  
"After the police did a little investigation, it seemed that your father had been ran off the road by a couple of people who felt that the world didn't need another homo to mess it up..."   
  
  
"Papa, you don't have to tell me-" Dakemi interrupted hesitantly, seeing the flash of pain at the memories.  
  
  
"No...no. It's fine. Anyway, as I watched your Dad recover, I couldn't help thinking about all the time that we took for granted. How the injuries he sustained could have been worse...or fatal. It was then that I decided that no matter what the law or other people said, I wanted to be with your Dad for the rest of my life."  
  
  
"What did Dad do when you asked him?"  
  
  
"First, he thought that I was high from taking some expired meds, then he laughed thinking it was a joke to make him laugh." his father smiled wryly, remembering that at the time it wasn't as funny.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
  
"Yeah, but when he realized that I was dead serious, he just looked at me for a moment, before grabbing my hand and telling that he would like to go to Hawaii as a honeymoon trip. Then he kissed me and said that he wanted the world to know that he was mine and I was his."   
  
"Great story. Makes me feel grateful that nothing life-threatening had to happen to either one of us before we got to this point. "  
  
"Me too." Daisuke agreed, noticing the tension beginning to leave the husband to be. "Dakemi, when you see Niishi today, just remember that little talk you and your Dad had long time ago and the decision you and him made together. Now, I think that you can take it from here and let this old man enjoy seeing his son get married. I'll go let everyone know you're fine, so you won't be distracted anymore." and with that the proud parent, stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Papa?"  
  
Turning around he took one last look at the man he helped raised, wishing to Kami that he would know the same happiness as he has.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"That is what I'm here for. Now hurry up, we got a wedding to start." he teased, as let his son fix himself up a little.  
  
Closing the door to the dressing room, he took a deep breath feeling a sense of loss. He knew he should only feel happiness, but could not help feeling that he was loosing something very important to him, but just as quick that sadness was replaced by a joy at the thought that he was gaining a new son. The smile on his face began to grow even bigger, as he walked outside to the building where the ceremony was to take place.  
  
Hearing footsteps on the pathway, he turned to his right only to be met with the sight that could always make him smile.  
  
  
As soon as he was close enough, Takeru grabbed Daisuke's hand and asked, "Is everything alright? Kemi's okay?" the worry was clear in the blonde's tone, prompting Daisuke to hastily reassure him.   
  
"More than okay." he replied softly, pressing a gentle kiss on his lover's cheek. "Now let's grab a seat before Miyako's family get first dibs. I refuse to watch my son get married sitting in the nosebleed section."   
  
"Dai-chan, the greenhouse isn't that big." the blonde jestured to the small building, sunshine glinting off it's glass walls.  
  
"So, as parents of the groom, I think it is perogative that we get seats front row and center for this."  
  
"I have to agree with you there. Let's go." and with that they made their way into the decorated greenhouse.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in celebration of uniting two souls in love for all time. Dakemi and Niishi are here today to formalize what has already happened between them and thank you for all that have attended to witness this joyous occasion. Now in keeping with the grooms wishes to make this short as possible..." the priest broke off, smiling at the blushing men before him he continued, "Dakemi and Niishi, please turn to look at each other and recite your vows."  
  
As he listened to the priest guiding their son and his love through their vows, Daisuke reached over and grabbed the hand that was so familiar to him. He felt when Takeru turned his head, his blue eyes riveted to his profile. He wanted to tell his partner all that he was feeling at the point, but it seemed that words would get in the way. Feeling a gentle pressure on his hand, he looked and could tell by the expression on his koi's face that he knew and was feeling the same way.   
  
Glancing at the other guests, he could see his sister Jun crying into her hankercheif, her husband Koushiro patting her shoulder. Moving his head forward a bit, he spied Miyako and Ken smiling proudly at the happy couple in front of the altar.  
  
Daisuke and Takeru were a little apprehensive when Dakemi revealed his sexuality to them, thinking that maybe they had pushed their lifestyle on to their son, but Dakemi swiftly disabused that notion by reassuring them that it had nothing to do with them, but more about his strong feelings for his best friend Ichijouji Niishi. Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, both father's tried to help him understand his feelings, accept them and how to approach Niishi.  
  
  
Daisuke remembered being so nervous when they had invited the Ichijouji's over for dinner. After dessert was served, he heard his son clear his throat and grabbing Niishi's hand in his, told everyone sitting at the table about the relationship between the two boys. Waiting for the emotional fallout, he was pleasantly surprised when he heard Ken ask, "So, I guess your sleepovers will have to be supervised for now on?" and that was all it took for the tension to break and let them know that Niishi's parents accepted the relationship as well. When they had told Miyako about his and Takeru's fear of their reaction, she just reached over and gave them both smacks upside the head, and told them not to be such bakas.  
  
Of course, not everyone was happy with this developement, Ken's parents going so far as saying that it was Daisuke and Takeru fault for pushing their preference on their child, but Miyako swiftly came to their defense by telling her mother-in-law to shove it!!  
  
Daisuke wished he could have been there to that show.  
  
Feeling a pinch on his arm, he turned around to see a smiling Takeru tell him, "Dai-chan, you don't want to miss the best part, do you?" he pointed discreetly, reminding his partner of the reason that they were there.  
  
Bringing an arm around his love, Daisuke leaned back and with a wide smile in place replied, "Not for anything." And watched his son began a new family.  
  
After the short nuptials, everyone gathered to a side lawn where a tent had been erected over a portable dance floor and dining area. All the food was catered by Daisuke's restaurants with some help from Yamato, which made a few women grumble about gaining weight. Pulling Niishi into a close embrace, they began move taking their first dance as life partners. Feeling a slight tug on his jacket, he looked into the crimson eyes that instantly saw into his soul ans following his koi's lead, leaned closer for a kiss. Dimly hearing the whoops and hollers of the guests, he pulled away whispering into the ebony-haired man in his arms, "Ai shiteru." Instantly, the other man's grip on him tightened as he heard the soulful reply, "Ditto Dake-koi."  
  
Feeling complete, Dakemi looked over his Shi-chan's shoulders and glanced at the other couples that had made it on to the dance floor. He could see his in-laws and his aunt and uncle gliding to the music playing through the speakers. He watched as his Uncles Yamato and Taichi sat at a small table, heads close together and smiling. He could even see both sets of his grandparents, drinking, eating, and having a great time. Finally his gaze landed on the two other people that held a part of his heart. He merely smiled as he watched his Papa try feed his Dad a bite of his famous chocolate cheesecake, which Dakemi requested for the wedding cake. His grin widened as he saw Dai smash it against Takeru's lips then give him a kiss afterwards, both of them laughing through it.  
  
Just looking at the two men, one could see the love they felt for one another and Dakemi thanked Kami that he was priviliged enough to share it with them.  
  
Closing his eyes, he pulled his partner closer to him, feeling the same emotion he witnessed between his parents.   
  
They were going to make it because he had finally learned that lesson his fathers had taught him through out his entire life.  
  
  
  
  
  
Being with the person you love is worth any price.  
  
And having the person love you back is priceless.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~OWARI~*~*~  
  
  
Okay, that piece of fluff is DONE!!!!!!!! All I can say is that I hoped you enjoyed and who knows...there might be an appearance of Dakemi and Niishi in the future. Now if you could be so kind as to email or press that kawaii little review button, I would GREATLY appreciate it!  
  
  
  
until next fic, ja ne minna ^_~  
  
dream-chan 


End file.
